dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse
The Apocalypse is the final boss of the Apocalypse Nest. It is currently the second hardest boss of the Level 40 Cap and has been known to stagger most unawaring adventurers. Most of its attacks are light-based despite its evil nature due to its noble origins. History The Apocalypse was originally a time-traveling ship built by Kevin in the future in a mission to change the future that Kevin currently is in. During the time-travel however, the goddess Vestinel extended her influence on the ship that soon became self-aware. Once it arrived on the current timeline, it began to absorb its pilot and all the monsters within the vicinity to become a huge monstrosity. Fortunately, Kevin became a Wisp and escaped from the clutches of the Apocalypse to seek help from any curious adventurer that travels within the Black Mountain. Another ship based from the Apocalypse, time-traveled back to the current timeline, this time carrying the Academic, and crash-landed near Mana Ridge, causing her body to revert to that of a 13 year old child. Overview Notes *On normal mode, Apocalypse can't be stunned, but on Hell Mode, you will need to attack his right & left rotation and his chin to stun him for a few moments. *When he reaches 2x Life Bars, he will summon tentacles that will latch on the player and remove buffs. The tentacle can only be removed if the player is attacked by the player of by the Apocalypse or UNTIL the Tentacle self-destructs. *If the fight goes beyond 11 minutes, the boss will cast it's Ultimate, Judgment, and OHKO the entire party unless the attack is blocked. Attacks *'Tentacle Beams' - Jiggle its tentacles then fire lasers in 8 directions. Light element *'Terror Scream' - Charges up and unleashes a roar, launches and causes push back 3 times. Deals negligible damage. *'Rotating Laser' - Charges up energy in its mouth for 5 seconds then fires an enormous laser and turns a full circle in either direction. Deals light elemental damage and pushes back. Turning speed is equal to running speed if the player is near Apocalypse. *'Pillar of Light' - Conjures several purple spots on the ground. Fires a pillar of light after 1 second. Launches targets into the air. *'Tentacle Grasp' - Reaches out in front of it with its tentacles. *Shove its tentacles into the ground, sprouting tentacles at range. Each tentacle fires lasers. *'Phantom Charge' - Eyes glow purple and phases backwards, then charge forward at a target at range. *Hop around 2 or 3 times, deals impact damage to nearby targets. Launches targets into the air. *(Hell Only) Grunts and turn a quarter way round, then shakes wildly while brandishing its tentacles. Rather long reach. *'Summon Tentacles' - (At 2x HP bar) Shakes its body and drops several tentacles. The tentacle will latch onto the nearest player, immobilizing them, and removes all buffs. *(At 3x HP bar) Grunts and turns a quarter way round, then spins and chases down its target while dealing multiple hits. Light element, causes knock back. Movement speed is equal to normal running speed. *'Pentagram' - (At 2x HP bar) (Hell only) Conjure a large star-shaped spell centered around it, followed by an enormous explosion of light in that star shape.Does incredibly high damage,and will be a 1-hit KO for most undergeared people at the nest's level. *(At 1x HP bar) Shakes furiously then opens its mouth wide and unleashes 4 waves of pillars of light. Each wave is targeted at each player. Light element, launches targets into the air. *'Judgment' - (After 11 minutes) Casts Judgment, (shows of an animation of Apocalypse glowing and firing lasers at all directions), which OHKO's all party members (unless blocked by a certain skill). Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Level 40 Mobs Category:Nest Bosses